


He thought you were the handyman

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fearless, Ficlet, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Lp's, Older Man/Younger Woman, Short & Sweet, Tim Curry - Freeform, Tim currys music, date, old albums, vinyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	He thought you were the handyman

Tim and you had decided to go see a movie and he had invited you to come over for dinner first. You showed up a bit early and Tim was nowhere ready. He almost looked surprised to see you and you wonder if he had forgotten about your plans.

"Oh hello, darling!" he said happily "you're early" He gave you a kiss on the cheek and stepped aside so you could enter.

His white t-shirt was stained and wet and he had something in his hands. Before you had a chance to ask he answered your question.

"A pipe burst and I'm trying to fix it, I've called someone, but they're taking forever" 

He closed the door behind you and proceeded to take your coat.  
You smiled at him and his inabilities as a handyman and as you hugged him you said: "And I was afraid you'd forgotten about me"

"My darling" he assured and kissed your forehead "how can I forgett about you?"

Your hug turned into a make out session and you gently pressed yourself against his body, squeezing his upper arms and inhaled his scent. Eliciting a soft moan from him.  
Tim placed both of his hands on your butt and caressed you slowly, making your heart race as you kissed frantically and felt how much your body had longed for his touch.

Tim was the first to break the kiss in need of air and that's when he noticed he had stained your shirt with his. "Oh damn" he exclaimed "I'm so sorry..."

The doorbell rang and he looked at you and then the door.

"It's ok" you assured him "it's fine"  
"No, wait" he said and went to open the door

A guy with overalls and a utility belt was standing outside with a workorder.  
"Great!" Tim blurted out "the pipe burst and I was able to stop most of the rapid water, now it just dribbles.."

You just laughed and took off your shirt. "I'll be right with you, my love" he said and disappeared to show the handyman the leaking pipe.  
Knowing where Tim had his sweats you borrowed a Knicks shirt and hung yours to dry. Then you walked to the living room where you absent minded riffled through some magazines as you waited for him.

And as you sat there your eyes fell on a bunch of cd's and albums piling beside the tv and you kneeled down, browsing over them. You flip through a bunch of Mel Torme, Bonnie Raitt and Billie Holiday and at the bottom you found Tim's 3 albums, recorded in the late 70's and early 80's. You knew he made albums and he had told you some about his life when he toured them, and you always found it very exciting, but he never wanted to talk intimate about it. Like something bothered him about that time, and he always found a clever way to get out of the conversation.  
You smiled happily and grabbed them off the floor, walking straight to his record player to put them on.  
You had listened to Right on the money and half of Hide his face when he came in through the livingroom door and found you standing infront of the record player.

"Look what I found" you beamed and held out the record "I've never heard this before, this is really good!"

You can't really read Tim's face and what he's thinking, but he turned the volume down.

"Are you going through some nostalgic times?" you asked "I didn't think you were the nostalgic type"

He finally smiled and you felt at ease. You know he doesn't like to listen to his own music. "I was just sorting through some old records" he said and turned off the record player "and I found these in an old trunk"

"You're awesome!" you exclaimed.  
He quickly changed the subject; "you look sexy in my shirt" 

You looked down at your oversized Knicks t-shirt that reached way down your thighs and hugged yourself as you grinned. 

The doorbell rang again.

"Ah, dinner" Tim said and went to open the door.


End file.
